


Black Brocade #2

by Onehundredcandlesburning



Series: Black Brocade [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehundredcandlesburning/pseuds/Onehundredcandlesburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and (OC/Reader) continue their experimentation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Brocade #2

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS include explicit sexual acts, rough play, slight Dom/Sub, shadow-side exploration. Again, this piece has accompanying music, the link below. The song is by The Tea Party called Sun Going Down. It does have religious content - but all taken in context of the song, style etc if you research. Do NOT mean to offend anyone. This is simply me sharing the contents of my own mind.
> 
> Must listen to this whilst reading: [Sun Going Down - The Tea Party](http://youtu.be/2zQdJMi0y3Y)  
> (Right Click over link and select Open in New Tab to listen and read at same time)

He woke slowly after his brief nap. She lay next to him, stroking the side of his face. A different pace of music playing, darker but sweeter and heavier. He opened his eyes slowly, focusing and seeing her. He smiled darkly, realising she had stayed in her corset and tights, awaiting patiently for him to rise again.

“Indulge me this darkness.” she whispered softly. He nodded. If this was her dark side, he could learn to live with it. Learn to love it as greatly (if not more) than her light, for this would be his girl. Not for the world of work and family and errands and travel. His… Girl.

It thrilled him, excited him in ways he could only have imagined, and in turn he was finding deeply buried demons awakening inside himself, which could be permitted out to play in this space. This safe, loving, protected environment between them both. His mind raced at the possibilities. His eyes settled on her mouth. Partially opened. As she noticed where his attention lay, she flicked her tongue out around her lips, whetting his desires. Half-awake he was filled with hunger.

“Good girl…” he sat up slowly, not taking his eyes off her. His fingers found their way to the front of her corset. She moaned softly, letting him take control of her body and spirit.

He tugged roughly, one hand gripping either side of the front halves of the black brocade and boning. Trying to pull them together in order to pull them apart.  
She sucked her breath in as deeply as she could, drawing in, her eyes squeezing shut, face grimacing with the pain. He halted for a moment.  
“Does that hurt, my love?”  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes shining, a crooked grin crossing her lips.  
“Yes, but keep going. I can take whatever you need to do.”

He bit at his bottom lip. Possibilities. He continued pulling the halves together and twisting to release the top few clasps. They clicked out from one another, falling open, the pressure of the lacing at the back dragging his hands apart and releasing her breasts to the warm, smoky room. He snaked down the bed, grasping her around her still tightly bound waist, burying his face against her chest, pulling her over on top of him as he lay on his back. His fingers loving the feeling of the cords at her back still, though slightly loosened with the top clasps released. He wound through them, tugging lightly as he grazed his teeth across her skin, biting lightly, testing her barriers. She took his bites, even when he bit over her nipples a little harder. She didn’t make a sound, but flinched slightly. He hauled the both of them up, sitting straight.

“If I were to ask you to do something, you would need to do it, with little recourse.” His voice and eyes were darker. She felt that she had managed to awaken a part of him she hadn’t met yet.  
“I love you…” he whispered, reassuring her quietly. She lifted herself up onto her knees, hands splayed across her fishnet covered thighs.

“What is it you want me to do?”  
“Floor, down there on the Flokati at the end of the bed. Hands and knees.”  
She obeyed, clambering off the bed and down to the large white rug. She gathered on her hands and knees as she was told, tilting her back slightly so her bottom raised. Peeking out from under the tulle.

He was still dressed in the suit he’d come home in, crumpled now, he wasn’t concerned. Trousers still undone. He feast his eyes for a moment upon the sight in front of him, laid out open. He strode over, flicking the tulle up so it sat across the dip of her lower back.  
She was so wet for him. He saw the candlelight reflect in glints along her opening. He tucked his hardness back into his pants, roughly doing himself up, almost breaking the skin on his bottom lip with his teeth. He unbuttoned his vest and took it off, draping it over the hangar his jacket was on, hooked at back of a chair near the curtains.

He turned back, watching her. She had started touching herself. He barked loudly at her, his anger rising.  
“Take your hand away, I didn’t give you a directive to move from your position, or to touch yourself.”  
She quickly moved her hand back down to the rug. “…and you will acknowledge me by administering a ‘Yes, Sir’ each time I give you an order or chastise you, are we clear?”

What had she done? She was excited, but not entirely aware where this would go. She trusted him implicitly and would follow through with his demands. This unchartered territory excited her, just as the darker music and her obedience thrummed at his innermost desires.  
"Well?" His teeth bared, sneering.  
"Yes, Sir." She dragged the words out purposefully in cooperation.

He undid the buttons at his cuffs, rolling his sleeves up. He sat on the edge on the bed.  
"Here, now."  
She quickly lifted herself up to stand, swinging her hips gently as she walked to stand in front of him. He reached up underneath her corset, clasping the top of the skirt and ripping it down.

"Lay across my lap." He pat at his knee. She didn’t recognise the look behind his eyes. They’d darkened. Cautiously, she laid herself across him. A smart sting across her bare cheek as his hand landed firmly. "Acknowledge my command." She grimaced. Gritting her teeth.  
"Yes, Sir."

"I am going to strike you for five counts. You will thank me when I have finished."  
"Yes, Sir." She spoke softly as the corset restricted her ability to breathe in any deeper, pressed against his thighs.  
He struck her again. The sound was divine. The sting bringing tears to her eyes. She bit down into her fist. Again, she felt the rush of air as he struck harder, open palm. Another. Another and he finished by raising his arm to full extension, smacking down on her. She coughed. Five. “Thank you, Sir.”

He ran his fingers like feathers along the red hand print welts on her soft skin. Bending over her, blowing cool air across her. She moaned lightly against the quilt, mouth open.  
"Good Girl…" He pressed his fingers between her valley, passing lightly over the top of her openings, settling underneath as he parted his legs a little more on order to dip deeper between her folds.  
"You’re dripping wet" he growled. Removing his fingers to lap at them. "Back on the floor." He commanded.

She stood. “Yes, Sir” he caught sight of the tears in her eyes, and for a moment his heart sank. He drew on his trade. A mask of domination across his face. She waited to see if he was going to break or if he knew she was okay. She had told him she could handle his rough play, and would have hated for him to revert out of his new role for fear of having hurt her or crossed a line.

"What are you waiting for?" He yelled at her. Standing, towering over her. She smiled darkly. Scurrying back to the rug and getting on her hands and knees.  
She couldn’t see him, but hear the clasp of his buckle unclip and hit the floor. Saw the lighting change as he swung his shirt off. Felt his fingers lace through her hair and the warmth of his hardness against her. He tugged, pulling her head back.

"I think you need breaking in before I ride you." He leant over her, hissing in her ear, his hot breath bringing her skin to goose bumps. "Would you like to be broken in? Taken to your limits?"  
"Yes, Sir."

"If at any stage you are beyond your limits, you will say the word Canterbury to me. Is this clear?" He pulled harder at her hair. Her back dipping more to allow her neck to arch back.  
"Yes, Sir"

He smiled. “Good… Good girl.” He reached underneath her. Plunging two fingers inside her. She gasped. His other hand in her hair, yanked. “Shhh, you will remain perfectly quiet.”  
"Yes…. sir" she whispered.

He fucked her with his fingers, stretching with the addition of his ring finger. His thumb and little finger extended, slamming with the base of his palm against her folds. No easing in. Pushing hard against her. She bit on a gasp. Muffing her moans in the back of her throat. As though her sound traveled, coursing up his rapidly moving arm, he moaned for her.

"Mmmm… My girl is soooo wet for me." She clenched, her eyes watering with his thrusts and her scalp stinging with his grasp.  
Her legs shaking uncontrollably, fighting to keep position for him.  
"Hold still…" He hissed. She braced herself, clenching at the rug, tufts coming away between her fingers.

She felt herself edging towards ecstasy, just as he withdrew his fingers, holding them under her mouth.  
"Clean them and tell me how you taste."  
"Yes, Sir." her voice was hoarse from swallowing her sounds. She took his fingers in her mouth. Tasting herself upon them. He pulled on the corner of her mouth, pressing around her teeth and across her tongue." His chest heaving.  
"Mmm.. Tastes like desire." She mumbled against his deftly winding fingers, sucking them clean for him. He laughed hotly.

"On the edge of the bed. Lay, feet on floor." He withdrew his hand and released her hair.  
"Yes, Sir." She obeyed. Seeing he was completely naked, and as hard as a rock.

He pressed his hands against her legs, lowering to bury his face between her thighs. He teased her, nipping at her folds. Biting slightly harder than he usually would. Her hips lifted off the bed, her hands reached down to touch the soft curls that had come loose from where he usually slicked them back. He snared her wrists between his thumb and forefingers and raised his head. His eyes flashing.

“We need to do something about this.” His head whipped around, searching across the room. He spied one of her silk scarves near the dresser. He reached over, grabbing at it, securing both her wrists in one hand. He grabbed the edge of it and yanked it over towards himself. Held it in his teeth whilst he maneuvered her hands across each other, then proceeded to bind them together.

He stood. Standing on the edge of the bed and planting his feet either side of her head. Hanging directly above her. She fought the urge to lick at his ankle to her left as he used the remaining length of the scarf to draw her arms above her head, securing them to the bed head. He wrapped the scarf around the wrought ironwork tying it taut. He bounded off the bed, landing with a thud. His muscular legs like giant coils, the shadows of his muscles cast in the candlelight. She breathed out trying not to groan at the sight of him. His beauty had no limits. Inside and out.

He returned to his position between her legs and buried his face, extending his tongue to scoop at her moisture, pressing it in as far as he could reach. He pushed her thighs apart with his hands, roughly digging into her flesh. He pressed his lips around her entrance, twirling, pressing his tongue in deeper and around her walls. She closed her eyes, trying to place her mind on other thoughts that would help remove her consciousness at how close she was to climaxing.

He pulled back, his mouth slick with her juices. “Not yet…” he warned her sternly, looking her dead in the eye. He wiped at himself with the back of his hand and went in again. This time concentrating on her bud, flicking at it, nipping, biting, thrumming and circling around and around and around, then adjusting direction. She took to breathing in as deeply as the corset would allow her in long slow breaths through her nose, exhaling out of her mouth in controlled bursts as best she could. A technique she had used every time she had received a tattoo. Helping to remove herself physically, whilst still being in the experience.

Without warning, he stopped, stood and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her so that her bottom was hanging off the bed, her feet bracing her against the floor. Legs bent. The scarf strained against the bed head, pulling her arms out straight. Her breathing went out the window, her mouth agape, her eyes clouded with hunger. He grabbed at both sides of her corset, tearing it open. She exhaled, the release making her eyes roll back slightly, eyelashes flickering.

All she had left on was her garter belt and the fishnets. He ran his middle fingertip along the marks on her skin where she had been pulled tight and the boning had pressed against her. Long, thick lines that had turned red after laying in bed with him. Pressed into her flesh. He ran his tongue along them like lines on a road map, then followed by blowing cool air. She struggled to stay in position for him. A grunt fell out of her mouth.

“What was that?” He looked up at her from under his eyebrows.  
“Nothing, Sir.” She was panting.  
“Nothing. So are you saying I heard nothing? I told you not to make a sound.” He scooped her legs up from underneath her, holding them under her thighs tightly. She was partially suspended from the bed. He stood at full height, looking down the bridge of his nose at her, his jaw jutted forward, teeth clenched. The muscles in his neck tight like thick cords. Tensing.

“You will hold your tongue, so help me god.” He braced himself, pulling her legs up higher so they were sitting above his hips. He stepped forward, holding her tightly, his shins pressed against the end of the bed he thrust into her sharply. Hissing through his teeth.  
Her mouth wide open, eyes wide open she pulled back on her body’s urge to cry out in pleasure at him filling her.

“Fuck… re….straint” he forced into her quickly. The whole bed shaking, head board banging against the wall, emitting a deep metal clang that vibrated through the whole room. He growled, teeth locked with his bottom teeth in front of his top teeth.

“This… is… mine…” he motioned down to her entrance, moving even faster and harder. “Those… are… mine…” he motioned to her heaving breasts, “You… are… mine…” he hit breakneck speed, thrusting full of primal energy.

“YES… SIRRRRRRR” she screamed, unable to hold her orgasm in any longer. He gasped, the rage of colour in his cheeks and across his neck and chest washing away, holding his breath, jaw dropping, eyes huge as he exploded inside her, feeling her tense around him. Her legs shaking in his arms, against his torso. She could see the muscles in his stomach tense, contracting. They found each other’s eyes, softening, coming back to land. Gently redistributing the balance of their energy. He gave her an almighty push up the bed with her legs and fell across her, completely spent.

Breathless, he reached a hand to the side of her face, stroking gently.  
“I… didn’t… say… you could… “  
“Punish me next time… Sir.” She kissed him, hard, searchingly. Her arms still suspended above her head. Corset open, pressed between her and the bed.  
“Oh, I will…” he grinned and returned her kiss with great fervor. “You are the Yin to my Yang.” He nuzzled at her cheek, finding strength to kneel up over her and untie her wrists from the iron, which had left big marks against the wall.

“Shit…” he cursed, then looked down at her, smiling. He laughed, heartily. His body shaking from little strength and the vibration of his laughter. He hooked her hands over his neck as he lay back down half across her, half next to her.  
“Are you okay?” He cradled her, curled around her.  
She couldn’t speak, just beamed and nodded.  
“I didn’t hurt you too much?” His brow furrowed.  
“No… no… perfect start.” She pressed her forehead to his.

“What other dark music do you have in the recesses of your iTunes, my darling? I wonder what else we can bring out in one another.” He pressed the tip of his nose to hers, letting out a satisfied sigh.


End file.
